I Just Want Know Your Name
by RottenApple47
Summary: Langsung baca aja. males bikin summary#taboked#


**Title: **Know Your Name

**Main Cast:**

Jung Yong Hwa

Find By Yourself

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi

**Length: **Drabble

**A/N: **Saya bawain fic buat Yonghwa biased nih, mau tau pairingnya? Liat aja sendiri*dilempar bom sama readers*

**MiNamGirls **

**Author POV**

Namja tampan bernama Jung Yonghwa itu hanya dapat melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya kini. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pesona kecantikan namja cantik di depannya.

Entah kenapa namja cantik itu terlalu membuatnya penasaran hingga membuat Yonghwa ingin lebih mengenal namja cantik tersebut.

Yonghwa bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar . Melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah toko bunga di pinggir jalan lalu membeli satu buket bunga mawar. "Anda ingin dituliskan apa di kartu ucapan ini tuan?" tanya pelayan took bunga tersebut.

"Boleh aku saja yang menuliskan sendiri apa yang ingin aku ucapkan di kartu ucapan tersebut?" tanya Yonghwa.

"Silahkan" pelayan toko bunga itu memberikan kartu ucapan berwarna pink dengan pola hati di tengahnya dan sebuah pulpen kepada Yonghwa.

"Gomawo" Yonghwa mengambil kartu ucapan dan pulpen itu dari tangan sang pelayan took bunga tersebut.

Yonghwa menuliskan kata-kata yang sudah dirangkai di pikirannya pada kartu ucapan tersebut.

Setelah selesai menuliskan kata-kata tersebut, Yonghwa pun mengembalikan pulpen tersebut kepada pelayan toko dan menaruh kartu ucapan tersebut di tengah buket bunga mawar tersebut.

Yonghwa pun membayar buket bunga tersebut dan meninggalkan took bunga tersebut.

Matanya mencari sosok yang sudah merebut perhatiannya yang ternyata sudah pergi dari tempatnya.

Yonghwa segera melangkahkan kakinya mengejar sang pujaan hati. Langkahnya makin melambat saat jarak antaranya dengan sang namja cantik mulai dekat.

Merasa ada yang seseorang yang mengikutinya, namja cantik tersebut menengok ke belakang hingga ia dapat melihat seorang namja tampan dengan tangan di belakang tubuhnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ehm, mianhae aku mengikutimu. Tapi aku tidak ada niat jahat kok" ucap Yonghwa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Ah, ne gwenchana. Aku percaya kau orang baik-baik. Tapi ada apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya namja cantik itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit hingga menambah kesan imut di mata seorang Jung Yonghwa.

"Ah, i-ini sebenarnya aku mengikutimu karena suatu hal," ucap Yonghwa gugup.

"Hal apa?" tanya namja cantik itu. Yonghwa mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"I-ini untukmu," ucap Yonghwa gugup sambil memberikan bunga mawar yang ia pegang kepada namja cantik tersebut.

Namja cantik itu menerima bunga tersebut. Mencium harum bunga tersebut sebentar.

"Gomawo. Bunga ini cantik dan harum sekali" ucap namja cantik itu bahagia sambil tersenyum kepada manis kepada Yonghwa.

'Tapi lebih cantik engkau' batin Yonghwa dan membalas senyum manis namja cantik itu.

"Eh, ada kartu ucapannya," namja cantik itu mengambil kartu ucapan yang ada di tengah bunga tersebut.

Namja cantik itu membaca isi kartu ucapan tersebut dan membaca tulisan Yonghwa yang ditulis di kartu ucapan tersebut.

_**Ehm, mianhae aku tahu kau pasti akan terkejut dengan kata-kata yang ada di kartu ucapan ini. tapi aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Bolehkah?**_

_**Jung Yonghwa**_

Namja cantik itu agak bingung dengan maksud kartu ucapan itu. Ia memandang Yonghwa dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Mi-mian Yonghwa-ssi tapi apa maksud dari kartu ucapanmu ini?" tanya namja cantik itu dengan muka yang mulai merona.

"Aniya. Kartu ucapan itu tidak ada maksud apa-apa," ucap Yonghwa. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada namja cantik itu dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga namja cantik tersebut. "I just want know your name" bisik Yonghwa.

Dapat terlihat warna merah sudah memenuhi wajah cantik namja tersebut.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Yonghwa. Namja cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya. Malu.

Namja cantik itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yonghwa, "Namaku Lee Jonghyun" ucapnya malu-malu.

Yonghwa hanya tersenyum tipis. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan namja cantik bernama Lee Jonghyun tersebut dan,

CUP~

Membawa sang namja cantik ke dalam ciuman panjang.

**-FIN-**

Akhirnya kelar juga! Apa ceritanya aneh? Jelek? Alurnya kecepetan? Hehe mianhae, ne. entah inspirasi lagi bermusuhan dengan saya sepertinya. Tapi saya tetap berusaha agar ceritanya bagus walaupun saya tahu hasilnya akan tetap saja jelek.

Mind To Revew? ^_^


End file.
